petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Case:Morgan
Morgan was rescued as a tiny kitten in San Juan, with 2 brothers. One died a day later, the other is healthy. Morgan flew to the US the end of January, and his first foster Mom was concerned about his ravenous appetite, and that he was truely a skeletin in fur. She took him for blood, and it was determined that he had several problems. The vet gave her insulin, and a doseage and sent him home. No monitoring. And when I called to discuss him, she was rude to be polite. His stool was like pale custard and everything that went in, came right out. I took him home that night, and found a fabulous vet to help him. He immediately put him on ProZyme, and Acidopholis to help him absorb nutrition. He also put him on PZI Vet twice a day, along with Science Diet Adult Turkey. Morgan's numbers would run anywhere from 300 to 500 +. There were days when it was so high it couldn't be measured. He spent a month at the Clinic being monitored. He came home for 2 days, and I found him actually stiff, and covered in poop when I went to feed him. Back to the Clinic, for another week. His latest blood showed major improvements, but an infection, so Amoxi was added to his food. He improved all week, and was sent home on Saturday. He's been going through a great growth spurt, and he started his week with 2 1/2 half units in the morning, 2 units at night. Being home, and playing and getting tons of exercise, on Saturday when he went back for his check up, he was reduced to 2 units in the morning, 1 1/2 units at night. We've also changed his food to Fancy Feast. He's fed Chicken at 5:30 AM, a can at 7:00 AM, plain chicken at 10:00 AM, another can at 1:00 PM, chicken at 4:00 PM; and his last can at 7:00 PM. Shots at 7:00 AM and 7:00 PM, and chicken again at 10:00 AM. We've only found one other case study on a similar kitten, who was born in Norway. Also a brown long hair mix. Morgan also has bilateral cataracts. The fact that he is still alive and actually thriving is a miracle in itself. I truely hope his story will help other rare kittens. Update on Morgan - 12/20/06 - Morgan has been regulated on PZIVet since the summer. His doses run between 1 unit and 2 units in the morning, and 1 unit to 1 1/2 units at night. He now weights 7 1/2 pounds, and is an amazing Happy Go Lucky little cat. Morgan still eats only Fancy Feast, and we've added the new Medleys to his diet. Morgan has also made such amazing progress, and had an article written on him in the Danbury NewsTimes. Thanks to an amazing outpouring of support for this little guy, he's scheduled for 01/16 pre-op and surgery on 01/17/07 for his bilateral cataracts at Cornell University in Ithaca, NY. See also http://www.catster.com/pet_page.php?i=267400&j=t for photos Category:Male cases Category:Feline cases Category:Oral med casesCategory:PZI Vet cases Category:Not-hometesting casesCategory:Juvenile diabetes cases Category:Difficult regulation cases Category:low-carb cases Category:Blindness cases Category:Other infection cases Category:Pancreatitis cases Category:Feline male cases Category:Feline Blindness cases Category:Feline low-carb cases Category:Feline difficult regulation cases Category:Feline juvenile diabetes cases Category:Feline not-hometesting cases Category:Feline other infection cases Category:Feline pancreatitis cases Category:PZI cases Category:Feline Oral med cases